The even more exciting Ryuzetsu land
by LadyOutlawTcf
Summary: Jerza... first chapter takes place during the fairytail ova episode 5 while on the love-love water slide. second takes place after. its complete smut/lemon. This is my first Fairytail fanfic please give feed back and constructive criticism. I apologize if it feels a little rushed. i did both chapters in one shot.
1. love-love water slide

"Damn it Natsu!" Erza thought as she and Jellal were tangled together heading down the love-love slide. It was awkward enough after Jellal had accidentally grabbed her breast only moments before they were slung onto the ride. But now she was stuck in Jellal's arms, riding down the lover's ride, while her legendary swimsuit was unraveling. Jellal was bleeding heavily from his nose and his face as red as her hair. She didn't know how much longer he would be able to handle this situation. Jellal had nearly passed out after touching her covered breasts for only a second and now she was squashed agaist him quickly becoming undressed as they went down the long water slide.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt something poke her bearly covered opening. "Oh mavis" she thought. Now her own face was beginning to match her hair. His errection poking and rubing her it felt so good. They bouced for a second as they turned a curve. Jellal's errection moved between their bodies and pressed against her now unclothed clitorous only by his swim trunks were they sparated. Erza huffed at this it was getting bad for the both of them as the ride was rough as their parts were rubbing against eachother.

"E-Erza p-please don't m-move," Jellal stammered. "I c-can't help it, its the r-ride" Erza kinda didn't want it to stop it felt so good but at the same time she wanted off this ride. She wanted this to happen in a more private setting. Well, not exactly this.

Jellal didn't know how much more he could take of this. Her uncovered breast pressed firmly against him, her uncovered wetness rubbing agaist his member as it poked out the top of his trunks. He started feel himself getting closer to his climax. He didn't want to be doing this atleast not like this. "If w-we don't s-stop I-I'm gonna.."

He didn't even get to finnish his sentence when the water had frozen because of Grey and Lyon. They weren't moving anymore but they were frozen in place. Only seconds later everything was destroyed Natsu's doing ofcourse. Jellal and Erza went flying. Jellal landed first hitting pretty hard. When he looked up he saw Erza's naked behind heading toward his face with no time to dodge it. She was now completely naked sitting on his face. Once they had a moment to recover they both jumped up. Erza sat back down quickly to cover her lower half on the ground as she sheilded her breast. Jellal blocked her body as much as he could from everyone else while trying to sheild himself so no one would see his very large errection that was now pulsing on its own. "Requip!" Erza called out attempting to sheild herself.


	2. after Ryuzetsu

Later in Jellas hotel room:

Jellal lay on his bed. He should be out looking for Zareff but his partners from his newly found guild wouldn't allow it after the hard hit to his head at the waterpark. They made him stay behind and told him to rest, but even that he couldn't do. His head ached but his mind was not that pain it was on the pain much lower.

He massaged his dick underneath shorts as he thought about the ride. How Erza's breast felt against his chest and how her wetness felt rubbing against his errection and how he had come so close to cumming. He wished she was there to finish what was started. He wanted to find out what that wetness felt like devouring his manhood. He could feel himself getting close just thinking about it when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He stopped and listened as his erge to cum wavered away. He was getting quite annoyed with the second interruption to his climax because he knew that it would take much longer the next time he attempted it. But he knew no one would bother him unless he was truly needed. "Who is it," he said in a kinda gruff voice as he approached the door after tucking his errection away.

On the other side of the door was Erza she was flustered, her face nearly matching her hair, "Its me, I need you it's important." She said in reply knowing he would be able to tell by her voice. Jellal opened the door quickly expecting to see her in her usual armor ready for a battle. Only to find that the reason she needed him was not for battle but for the same reason he was needing her moments ago.

She was dressed in a quite skimpy outfit as she lunged forward and pulled him into her lips. He froze for a moment surprised by her actions but then relaxed and allowed her to pull him into the kiss rapping him arms around her. When they pull away he attempted to speak "Erza I.." but he was cut off by her finger as she began to speak. "Jellal I don't want to hear it.. I don't want to hear another lie or excuse. I need you now." She said as she pulled him into another kiss.

He automatically relaxed and allowed her to kiss him with all the passion she could muster. When they pulled away once again he reached for the door to shut it as he spoke "I wasn't going to lie," he picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed the side of her neck as he started walking to the bed. "I was going to say how much I need you." He kissed the other side of her neck before sitting her down in front of the bed. Erza placed her hand on his chest over his t-shirt "Well then we wont be needing these. Requip!" What little she was wearing as well as the clothes he was wearing flashed away as she pushed him onto the bed.

She climed her way on top of him trailing kisses up his chest to his neck and ending at his lips. He pulled her down letting their tongues explore eachothers mouths. Her wetness rubbed against his member as it had done on the ride but no where near as roughly and was not forced by situation. Jellal groaned into the kiss feeling so much pleasure from the movement. He rolled to be on top of her separating their kiss only to trail kisses as she had done but going toward her opening. He stopped his quest at her breast and suckled on her right nipple as his hand cupped her left breast kneading it. Erza gave a soft moan in reply. When Jalla heard it he released and moved to suckle on the left and kneaded the right breast. Once each breast had been equally attended he continued his quest downwards. Once he had reached his goal he used his fingers to spread her folds. Letting his tongue loose to taste her. Her muscles twitched as she moaned out his name for the pleasure he was giving her. Her hips moved on their own as his tongue went deeper and he tasted her inner walls.

Once she was thoroughly cleaned he moved to her clit nipping the swollen nub as he slid two fingers inside her. She gave a slight gasped as shivers ran up her spine with excitement. Jellal's fingers began to move in and out starting slowly then picking up pace as Erza's moans grew. She was pulled closer to her breaking point. She felt herself nearing the edge, tightening around his fingers as she did so "oh Jellal" was all she could get out of her mouth. Jellal slipped his fingers out and licked them clean.

He wiped her juices off his grin before he brought it to her lips kissing her as he rested his large member near her entrance. He leaned back. Her wet warmth was so inviting he looked into her eyes which had a needing look and plunged into her. He was rough with his movements. Each thrust was rewarded with a nearly screaming moan from Erza. Her eyes rolling back as every one of his movements brought waves of pleasure throughout her body. They needed eachother so much there was no stopping until they were both complete with pleasure.

She pulled him down to her taking his bottom lip into her mouth sucking on it at first then as he thrusted once a little harder than the rest she bit it drawing blood. She released his lip moving to his neck leaving small bites throughout as she clawed his back. She left her marks all over him claiming him as her's. Each little bite and scratch bringing him closer to his climax. He sat up quickly, her clawing moving to his chest, he used his thumb to circle her clit bringing her closer to her climax as well. The pressure and readiness to cum was felt by both. Erza going over first screaming his name. The way she said his name as she pulsed around his cock nearly pulled him into cumming before he pulled out and released it across her glossy body grunting her name as he did so. He lay down beside her completely pleased as he looked at his Erza covered in his love shaking from the imence pleasure he had given her.

Once they had a moment to regain their senses Jellal got up walked into the bathroom to grab a towel to give to Erza to clean up. "I'm sorry I didn't know if you were on the pill or not so I.." He stopped as he walked back into the room he saw Erza cleaning her self licking his love juices off of her fingers. "That's alright, I enjoy the taste of you." She said with a sensual tone as she licked her fingers. "Oh gods how I love this woman!" Jellal thought to himself. Followed by "how did I ever keep myself away from her?" As he jumped back onto her ready for another round.


End file.
